Amy Raudenfeld y los Guardianes del Infierno
by Florencia24
Summary: El día antes de su cumpleaños 16, Amy conoce en raras circunstancias a Karma Ashcroft, quien se convierte en su "maestra" y la lleva por un loco viaje por distintas partes del mundo, incluso hasta el mismo Infierno. Al mismo tiempo ira revelando cosas sobre su familia que nadie habría imaginado. Una historia de amor con mucha acción y fantasía.


Nunca se había sentido tan mal. La pequeña tenía los ojos pegados a sus pies, pero podía escuchar cómo su mamá sollozaba lo más callada que podía. Ella misma estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

-Amy.

La pequeña no lo miró, la voz de su padre parecía venir de muy lejos.

-Amy, mírame, por favor. –Tomó suavemente su mentón y levantó su carita para verla directa a los ojos. – ¿Es que no podemos despedirnos?

-¿Por qué tienes que irte? –volvió a preguntar Amy, ya con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-A veces…debemos hacer cosas difíciles para proteger a quienes amamos, hija. No espero que me perdones, pero tal vez algún día puedes entenderme. –sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. –Toma, hija, quiero que te quedes con esto.

Amy la tomó sin mirarla siquiera. No entendía a su papá, no entendía nada.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, por un segundo su papá hizo el amago de darle un abrazo a su hija, pero sabía que ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas, terminó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y sin más, abrió la puerta y se fue. Fueron unos segundos que duraron una eternidad, pero algo en Amy reaccionó, recordándole que estaba perdiendo a su padre. No podía ser.

-¡Papá!

La pequeña corrió hacia fuera justo para ver el auto de su padre perderse en la distancia. Los brazos de su mamá la rodearon por la cintura y la llevaron, entre lágrimas, de vuelta a casa. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta corrió a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Se echó a llorar sobre su cama hasta que le dolió la cara, ya de noche, y después de varias visitas de su madre, únicamente entonces recordó la cajita que su padre le había dejado antes de irse. La encontró en su bolsillo, al abrirla sus ojos dieron con la imagen de esa pequeña cadena dorada, con una letra "R" al medio, que su padre solía usar todos los días. La contemplo durante unos segundos antes de arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

 **8 años después.**

Odiaba el sonido del despertador por las mañanas, pero como cualquier otro día de clases, el deber llamaba, o el aburrimiento y la monotonía en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Amy estiró su cuerpo, retorciéndose en la cama con gusto. Se habría quedado perfectamente así todo el día, sin embargo, terminó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño. Unos minutos después se encontraba lista para salir al mundo, se visitó con lo primero que encontró y bajó pisando pesadamente.

-Una sonrisa en las mañanas no te mataría, Amy. –la regañó su mamá mientras servía su desayuno.

-Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Su mamá la reprochó con la mirada.

-Hija, sabes mañana es tu cumpleaños, y yo… -su mamá movía la boca sin emitir sonidos.

-¿Tú…?

-Lo siento. –su mamá se veía un poco afectada. –Desearía poder encontrar las palabras, esto no es fácil, Amy, pero hay algo que debes saber.

Eso atrajo el interés de la rubia, ¿de qué estaría hablando su mamá?

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Verás… es algo, referente a tu padre.

Eso fue todo. Amy no quería escuchar más, agarró su bolso y se levantó de la mesa. –Mamá, yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada de esa persona.

-Pero hija, ¡esto es importante!

Un pequeño dejo de nervios se percibía en la voz de Farrah, pero el rencor de Amy quemaba en sus oídos y no la dejó escuchar. -¡No me importa si es importante! ¡No me importa nada que tenga que ver con él!

Se alejó rápidamente de su casa en dirección a la estación del bus escolar. Sentado allí vio a su mejor amigo, Félix.

De puntitas se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos con las manos. -¿Adivina quién soy?

-Pues, por el olor a donuts que se siente en tus manos sólo puedes ser Amy.

Ella le pegó suavemente. –Tonto, sabes que las donuts más que simple comida para mí son pasión.

Félix se rio con ella, en ese ambiente alegre que solían formar ambos.

-Así que, mañana al fin tendrás los dulces dieciséis. –cabeceó su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Correcto. –dijo ella sonriendo. – Más te vale que me tengas algo lindo o mucha comida, de lo contrario tendremos problemas. –agregó ella con su mirada de "no estoy bromeando."

-Pensaré en algo bueno, después de todo, ya nada será igual.

Amy asintió con una sonrisa, sin entender lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Félix.

En el camino al colegio su mamá la llamó tantas veces que decidió apagar su celular. No entendía porque deseaba hablarle de su papá con tantas ganas, no lo había hecho durante años y ahora de repente era ¿"importante"? Esas cosas no le gustaban. Desde hace mucho que había se prometió no preocuparse por esa persona que las había abandonado a las dos, y no tenía planes inmediatos de romper esa promesa, menos ahora. Y si su mamá iba a ponerse de esa manera, bien la ignoraría a ella también.

Las clases ocurrieron sin nada importante, a menos que se cuente importante el que Félix le pegó un papel en la espalda a un chico que decía "bésame", no dejaron de reírse de esa durante toda la mañana.

Cuando su mamá llegó al colegio las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Amy no podía creerlo. ¿En serio había venido? Más le vale que no fuera por…

-¡Mamá! –le dijo Amy, que iba acompañada de Félix. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo! –la calló ella con un tono de voz que sorprendió a ambos muchachos. Farrah nunca les hablaba así. -¡Esto es muy importante, y me vas a escuchar! –al ver que su hija no decía nada, prosiguió: Primero que nada, debes tener esto contigo. –Le entregó una cajita, una que Amy conocía bastante bien, quería gritar que no la quería, pero la mirada de su mamá le dijo que por ahora debía callarse. –No pierdas esto por nada, Amy, y… de verdad, lo siento, hija. Lo siento por todo.

-Mamá. –susurró Amy. –No entiendo nada, ¿qué está pasando?

Farrah tenía los ojos rojos entonces, pero siguió firme con sus palabras. –Nada, hija, sólo… debo irme por unos días, y, te extrañaré mucho, eso es todo.

-¿Qué? –a Amy no le preocupaba pasar unos días sola, pero la forma en que su mamá estaba le decía que algo más pasaba aquí.

-Sólo recuerda: no pierdas esto. –apuntó a la cajita en las manos de Amy. –Te quiero mucho, mi pequeña…. Félix, por favor cuida a mi hija mientras no estoy…

El muchacho asintió una vez, algo incómodo.

Amy no entendía a su mamá, y peor aún, esto le recordaba horriblemente a la vez en que su papá las abandonó. Sintió el miedo crecer de a poco.

-Mamá, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no quiero que te vayas.

Farrah la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le susurró al oído: no olvides que siempre puedes confiar en quién tenga esta misma cadena.

La soltó de una vez y se dirigió a su auto, Amy sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ella y rogarle que no se fuera, pero sabía que haría el ridículo, su mamá dijo que era por unos días, así que pronto volvería.

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan asustada?

-Eso fue un poco raro. –dijo Félix una vez que Farrah ya no estaba allí. -¿Qué te dio?

Amy abrió la cajita para encontrar con la misma cadena que su padre le había dado hace años. No tenía idea de que su mamá la había guardado.

-Es sólo una cadena. –Una estúpida cadena que su padre le dio antes de irse y ahora su mamá, incluso cuando mañana era su cumpleaños. -¿Sabes? No la quiero. Tómala.

-Eh… Amy, tu mamá dijo que era importante. –Félix se notaba inquieto. –Deberías quedártela no entiendo por qué, pero no se veía como si ella bromeara.

-No me interesa, si no la quieres. –la arrojó al suelo. –Por mí, bien puede quedarse aquí mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos sin intención alguna de cambiar de idea. Félix debió notar eso porque suspiró y recogió la cajita.

-Está bien, testaruda. –le dijo con una mueca. –Guardaré esto por ti.

Su amigo la acompañó hasta su casa e incluso ofreció quedarse con ella. –Una chica no debería estar sola en su cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes, mañana celebramos como nunca. –sonrió ella no muy convincentemente. Sólo quería estar sola, la verdad.

Cuando entró a su casa el silencio hizo sentir el lugar como si fuera mucho más enorme de lo que era en realidad. Era una sensación angustiante. No dejaba de pensar en que su mamá la había abandonado al igual que su papá, ya entonces se sentía como la niña más solitaria del mundo, pero ahora, era como la única persona en el planeta.

Una lágrima amenazaba con caer por su mejilla cuando un ruido inesperado la hizo saltar.

-¡Oh, por favor no seas una llorona!

Amy levantó la vista para encontrarse con una chica más pequeña que ella, de pelo rojizo, ojos celestes y una traviesa mirada en su cara.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-¿Yo? –rio la pelirroja. –Mi nombre es Karma Ashcroft, y tú, Amy, desde hoy en adelante eres mi pequeña mascotita personal.

 **¡Soy coqueta!**

-¿Perdón? –dijo Amy que comenzaba a enojarse. -¿Tú quién te crees que eres?

Karma no la escuchó, camino con paso seguro a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Sacó una botella de jugo y comenzó a beber a pesar de la mirada enojada de Amy. Parecía muy divertida.

-¿Quieres un poco? –le dijo sonriendo insolentemente.

Amy no podía creer la audacia de esta niña. -¡Esta no es tu casa! Te iras ahora o si no yo…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Ni siquiera la vio, pero en un momento Karma estaba con un cuchillo de unos veinte centímetros contra su garganta enmudeciendo inmediatamente a Amy.

-Perdona. –le dijo la pelirroja acercando su oído a la boca de su presa. -¿Qué decías?

Amy estaba sin palabras.

-Tranquila, _mascotita._ –dijo Karma enfatizando en su adjetivo. -¿Crees que rompería mi juguete cuando recién lo conseguí?

Con un movimiento más rápido que el pensamiento guardó el cuchillo dentro de una de sus botas.

-Antes prefiero disfrutarte un poco. –concluyó la chica, que, sonriendo volvió a la cocina a buscar más cosas que comer.

La boca de Amy todavía no emitía sonido alguno, pero su mente procesaba todo muy rápido, _hay una maldita psicópata en mi casa, ¡tengo que hacer algo!_

Primero miró si tendría algún otro tipo de arma, y sólo entonces se percató del extraño atuendo que llevaba la pequeña pelirroja. Vestía unas botas negras, grandes con cordones que parecían hechos de metal; Unos pantalones de cuero, negros, con líneas grises en varias direcciones; arriba una polera del mismo material que su pantalón, con la letra "K" grabada en el pecho; una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llegaba apenas a la cintura y un pequeño gorrito que cubría su cabeza. Tenía un pequeño pompón rosado en la punta que contrastaba con el color de todo lo demás.

 _Al menos dentro de esa ropa es imposible que lleve otro tipo de arma._

-Oye, rubiecita. –dijo Karma que comía mantequilla de maní con los dedos. –Sé que soy linda, pero tampoco mires de esa forma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás te miraría de otra forma!

-Bueno, mascotita eso era justo lo que hacías. –puso una pose sexy, tocándose el cabello con una mano y poniendo un dedo en su boca con la otra. –No es que me moleste, en verdad estoy acostumbrada. Eso pasa cuando eres tan sexy como yo.

 _¡Vaya! Alguien tiene serios problemas de ego._

-Pues te equivocabas. –le dijo ella, tercamente, claro que la había estado mirando pero por otras razones. –No te des tantos humos.

-¿A sí? –volvió a comer con sus dedos.

-¡Y por favor deja mi comida! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan impertinente!

Karma rio alegremente. -¿Impertinente? Oh, mascotita va a ser _muy_ divertido entrenarte.

-Y no me digas "mascotita", no me gusta.

-Como usted quiera, mi amor.

Amy estuvo tan sorprendida a sus palabras que ni tuvo tiempo de notar como se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

-¡Guau! –murmuró Karma más para sí. -¿Tan fácil es hacer que te ruborices? Tú eres de las _coquetas_.

 _¡¿Las coquetas?!_

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Karma levantó la mano haciéndola callar. –No hay tiempo. -dijo repentinamente. –Lo siento, animalillo, pero pronto tendremos compañía y será mejor que nos preparemos. –fue hacia el salón de la casa y volvió con una metralleta tan grande que no sabía cómo alguien tan pequeña lograba sostenerla. -¿dónde está tu cadena?

-Eso no es real. –dijo Amy, sabiendo que esto debía ser una broma.

-¿Dónde está tu cadena?

-¡Eso no es real!

-¡¿Dónde está tu cadena?!

-Voy a preguntarlo una vez más -Karma apunto con la metralleta a la cabeza de Amy-, eres linda, mascotita, pero no tenemos tiempo, ¡dime dónde está la cadena o te hago un nuevo agujero en la cara!

Amy rio con sorna. ¿Esa enana se creía que era tan tonta para creerle que esa cosa era real? –adelante, de su mejor tiro, señorita enana.

Karma abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. -¿Señorita… _enana_?

Sin más levantó ligeramente su arma y disparó. El peor ruido que Amy había oído en su vida inundó sus oídos; balas se dispararon tan velozmente que parecía verlas en cámara lenta, luego de unos horribles segundos llenos de pavor, los disparos se detuvieron. La rubia no entendió cómo su cuerpo no estaba hecho pedazos.

-¡Ja! –rio Karma, triunfalmente. -¡Nunca fallo!

Su mirada se posaba detrás de ella y Amy se giró para ver en la parte de arriba de la puerta de su casa la letra "K" escrita con los agujeros que las balas habían dejado.

-Soy mejor que el zorro. –sonrió Karma. –Ahora, la cadena, por favor.

Las manos de Amy todavía temblaban un poco cuando se las quito de sus orejas. –Tú… ¡estás loca!

-¿Es necesario que dispare de nuevo para que me entregues la maldita cadena?

-¡Si a lo que te refieres es a esa estúpida cadena de mi papa, yo no la tengo así que deja de molestarme!

Por primera vez desde que la vio, Karma se veía enojada. -¿Perdiste la cadena? ¡Me dijeron que hoy mismo te la darían! ¡¿Siempre pierdes todo tan rápido?!

-¡No la perdí! ¡Se la di a un amigo!

-¡Por el amor de Dante! –maldijo Karma entre dientes. –Bien, dime dónde vive vamos con él ahora mismo.

-Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, ¿acaso crees que puedes salir con esa cosa a la calle? –señaló al arma. –Te arrestarían de por vida.

-Habrá que arriesgarse. –dijo Karma y por primera vez su voz no tuvo un dejo de broma. –Pusiste la vida de tu amigo en peligro, y ahora tenemos que salvarlo.

 **Balas, Sangre y una Cancioncita**

-¿A qué te refieres con que puse a Félix en peligro?

-¿Recuerdas de la compañía que venía en camino? Pues andan buscando esa cadena y créeme, mataran a quien sea por conseguirla.

La situación completamente era una locura, pero había algo en las palabras de Karma, una honestidad que preocupó mucho a Amy. Si existía la menor posibilidad de que algo le sucediera a Félix por culpa suya…

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. –se quejó, Amy. –Mi mamá me dejó esa cadena, ¿por qué lo haría si alguien me mataría por ella?

-Amy… -murmuró Karma sin mirarla a la cara. –sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo, mira –mostró una cadena que llevaba al cuello, era exactamente igual que la de su padre-, lo que intento decir es que, estoy de tu lado.

Una chica con una metralleta y un nombre extraño le decía una locura, una locura que realmente no quería creer, pero en parte lo hacía y no entendía por qué, miró a los ojos de Karma y recordó las palabras con las que su madre la dejó: _no olvides que siempre puedes confiar en quién tenga esta misma cadena_.

Tomó una decisión.

-Está bien.

-¿En serio? –Karma se veía sorprendida. –Bueno, eso fue fácil, ¿si te digo que te deseo responderías de la misma manera? –agregó sonriendo y con un movimiento sexy de cejas.

-No tientes a tu suerte. –le advirtió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Para después entonces.

Karma la agarró del brazo y se encaminó hacia fuera. En la calle estaba una motocicleta un poco extraña, Amy no sabía mucho de metralletas pero se notaba que era especial, de color negro y muy grande era como un arma.

-Es una Dodge Tomahawk. –anunció Karma con orgullo. –Nos llevara con tu amigo en un santiamén.

-Ehh… claro. –dijo Amy, el nombre no le había dicho nada. Aunque se veía un poco pequeña para dos personas. -¿Habrá lugar para ambas?

La mano de Karma golpeó el trasero de un de repente que la hizo saltar. –Tranquila, linda. –le dijo. –Tan sólo sujétate fuerte.

Si no fuera porque a situación apremiaba Amy habría golpeado a esa tonta enana en toda su cara, pero se tragó su enojo y se aferró a la cintura de ella. El motor de la moto rugió suavemente primero, pero al instante en que comenzaron a avanzar el ruido tronó tan fuerte que debió alertar a todos sus vecinos. Se movían tan rápido que Amy no entendía como Karma no chocaba contra los demás vehículos. La metralleta colgaba de lado balanceándose peligrosamente a cada giro.

Pronto, Amy notó que no le había dicho la dirección de la casa de Félix. -¡¿A dónde vamos?!

-¡Vamos dónde los malos! ¡Es mejor detenerlos en el camino!

Entender el razonamiento de esta mujer era imposible así que Amy decidió cerrar los ojos y aferrarse como si su vida dependiera de ella, que realmente era así.

Ya casi se había acostumbrado al ruido del motor cuando Karma gritó: ¡Ahí están!

Amy abrió los ojos y lo vio: cuatro motos con unos sujetos vestidos de blanco que conducían como si los persiguiera el diablo. Amy notó que también llevaban metralletas colgando de sus motocicletas.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-¡Toma el mando!

-¡¿Qué?!

La pelirroja no hizo caso al miedo en su voz. Soltó los manubrios de la moto como si nada y agarró su metralleta, el pánico de Amy la hizo estirarse hasta agarrar los manubrios, pero era muy difícil conducir con el cuello de Karma en toda su cara.

-¡Mueran, putos! –gritó Karma al momento que su metralleta se disparaba contra una de las motos destruyendo la rueda trasera y enviando a su pasajero al pavimento como una piedra. -¡Vamos!

Pero los otros tres ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. En un segundo Se vieron apuntadas por las armas de los demás.

 _Mierda, voy a morir._

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Karma. -¡Gira!

Como si esperaran esa orden, sus manos giraron la dirección de la moto huyendo a tiempo de los disparos, que inundaron la noche con su canto sangriento. Algunos gritos de personas logró percibir pero ahora su concentración estaba plena en no estrellarse contra nada. Los autos en frente aparecían tan rápido que Amy lograba esquivarlos por segundos. Ya veía que chocaban en cualquier momento, y su corazón latía tan fuerte como nunca en su vida.

Estaba teniendo el peor momento de su vida.

Por otro lado, Karma parecía sumamente feliz, agarrada de una mano a la cintura de Amy y con la otra apuntando hacia atrás, a los demás, disparando y gritando como loca por sobre todo el ruido.

-¡Esto es increíble! –la escuchó gritar. -¡Mascotita llévanos lejos de aquí!

Un taco se aproximaba en frente y Amy no veía salida. Estaban a punto de chocar cuando noto el botón rojo entre el manubrio. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo oprimió.

Pero no estaba lista para la reacción.

Una pequeña explosión en la parte de debajo de la moto se originó enviando la moto por el aire. Durante un ridículo momento Amy creyó que manejaba por los cielos, estaban demasiado alto.

-¡Karma!

-¡Levanta el manubrio!

Y la metralleta lleno el aire nuevamente con sus disparos. Amy no tuvo tiempo de mirar si le había dado a alguien porque la moto comenzó a caer peligrosamente al suelo. Tenía miedo, pero su lado racional no pensaba demasiado. Levantó el manubrio y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y entonces vio que, efectivamente conducía esa moto por los aires. Estaba volando. Conducía una maldita moto por los cielos.

Este era el día más extraño de toda su vida.

Atrás todavía escuchaba disparos, echó un rápido vistazo y vio que sólo los perseguía uno de los motociclistas vestidos de blanco.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Karma. -¡Me quedé sin balas! ¡Amy! ¡Hay un tercer pedal en el lado izquierdo, puedes dispararle a este idiota!

Amy hizo caso, pero las balas salieron por adelante. -¡Las balas salen por adelante!

-¡Obviamente, idiota! ¡Tienes que ponerte detrás de él!

Ignoró el insulto y trató de girar la moto de golpe lo que casi las envía a ambas hacia al suelo. Debía tener cuidado con los giros en el aire. Los disparos se oían y Karma la apremiaba a darse prisa, pero no lograba girar completamente sin voltear la moto y los disparos se oían demasiado cerca.

Ese momento fue cuando el instinto mandó por sobre la razón y levantó el manubrio de la moto con todas sus fuerzas, la moto se elevó por delante y cuando Amy vio que tenía la altura suficiente terminó el giró completamente en el aire posicionándose justo detrás del tipo que las perseguía.

-¡Ahora, hermosa! ¡Acábalo!

Su pie encontró el pedal y las balas trituraron la parte trasera de la moto, el tipo trataba de girar pero tenía el mismo problema de Amy y sin poder escapar, su moto comenzó echar humo. Iba cayendo. Por si todo no fuera ya suficientemente loco, Karma saltó de la moto y cayó al lado del sujeto, uso su cuchillo de antes y le rebano el cuello al sujeto enviándolo a toda velocidad hacia al suelo. Amy se acercó para que volviera a saltar justo a tiempo para salvarse de la moto que caía detrás de su dueño.

Pasaron unos segundos más en el aire en silencio, hasta que Karma recuperó el habla. -¡Eso fue INCREIBLE! ¡Tenía mis dudas de ti, mascotita, pero se nota que eres hija de Frank y Farrah Raudenfeld!

Esa frase tuvo tan poco sentido para Amy como todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que esta niña pelirroja apareció frente a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Amy dándose cuenta de que conducía hacia la nada.

-Ahora –dijo Karma seriamente-, es el momento de una cancioncita. –dijo tan normal como si estuvieran en el cine. Giró una pequeña perilla que Amy no había visto y entonces "Starman" de David Bowie comenzó a sonar.

-¿Cuál es la idea de poner esta canción?

-¡Qué es malditamente genial! –rugió Karma abrazando con fuerza a Amy. -Ah, por cierto -añadió mirando hacia arriba-, feliz cumpleaños, linda.

Amy no tenía un reloj para saber la hora, pero tuvo la impresión de que su acompañante no estaba equivocada, parecieron minutos, sin embargo, debieron ser horas desde que todo comenzó. Y por extraño que pareciera, no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien, con el calor del cuerpo de Karma y la canción que de fondo las acompañaba a ambas en su viaje por el cielo.


End file.
